


Pirates and Pixie Dust

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Series: Mischief in the Blood [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Joy Rogers is the last thing Uma's crew expected when they came to Auradon. After all, what kind of hero's kid looks like a pirate with pitch black wings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who knows book canon, you know that one of Harry's sisters is younger than him - forget that. They're both older than Harry by about a decade in this 'verse.

Ben taps his pen against the dorm map in front of him as he glances around the room at the students he has selected as his advisors concerning Auradon Prep - the VK’s, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, the Djinn sisters, and Joy Rogers… he’s pretty sure Aziz is supposed to be here, but he’s not too worried about it. Thanks to Genie, and a very begrudging Fairy Godmother, the dorms were expanded to accommodate all the incoming Isle kids, but room assignments have been a challenge - hence the advisory board. 

 

He clears his throat loudly. “Alright guys, I know it’s been a long day and you’ve all been great. We’re almost done. Just three more placements.”

 

Mal sits up and rolls her shoulders, trying to loosen stiff muscles. “Okay, who’s left?”

 

“Uma, Harry, and Gil,” Ben answers.

 

“Whose dumb idea were those three anyway?” Jay mutters.

 

Evie slaps the back of his head lightly. “Be nice.”

 

Jay rolls his eyes and kicks his feet up on the table. “Harry and Gil are easy. The third room in our wing is still empty. Put them there.”

 

“They  _ are _ less likely to cause trouble if they’re somewhat under supervision,” Zaida mutters to Ben.

 

Ben makes a note. “Done.”

 

Mal stands and leans over his shoulder to examine the blueprint of the dorms. “Where are we going to put Uma?”

 

“Lonnie and I can fit a third bed in our room.” Jane offers tentatively.

 

“Totally!” Lonnie agrees enthusiastically.

 

Joy’s objection is quiet. “No.”

 

“Joy?” Ben prompts when she doesn’t offer anything more.

 

“Nothing against Jane and Lonnie, but,” she glances down the table at the girls, “are you prepared for the potential backlash of magic?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jane’s nose scrunches up in confusion.

 

Joy sighs. “Ursula is a sea witch. And I may not have been there, but I’ve heard about Uma’s last trip to this side of the barrier. We already know she has powers. She needs to be roomed with someone who can handle the backlash when it comes. Jane, if your mom would let you train, you might be able to handle it, but as is... Uma can room with me.”

 

Ben glances at the blueprint again. “I see your point, but you’re in a single. I guess we could ask Genie to expan-”

 

Joy’s laugh cuts the young king off. “Seriously, Ben? Get me a fucking doll bed. I’ll just sleep small.”

 

Ben blushes as laughter fills the room.

 

Jay drops his feet off the table and claps his hands together as he stands, “Right, that’s done. Let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

 

“That’s because your stomach is a garbage disposal.” Lonnie fires over her shoulder on her way out the door.

 

* * *

 

Jordan jabs the fairy next to her in the ribs with her elbow. “Joy, chill. If your wings hit me in the head one more time, I swear I will turn them some garish shade of neon.” 

 

Joy flinches, a few blonde dreadlocks falling into her face as she ducks. “Sorry, Jordan.”

 

Jordan glances briefly at the dark skinned fae before turning her eyes back to the road. “What’s got you so worked up, anyway? The last round of Villain Kids turned out fine.”

 

Joy scuffs a boot toe on the stones. “I know.”

 

“So what’s th- oh. Harry Hook is part of this batch. Are you nervous about your mom’s villain’s kid being here? I didn’t even think about that. I’m so sorry.”

 

“No,” Joy deflects, eyes on the road, “you were focused on your own family’s villain’s kid being here. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

 

“Tell that to your wings’ hummingbird impression.” Jordan eyes Joy’s dark wings warily.

 

Joy turns her head over her shoulder and glares at her own wings until they cease their vibrating. “Happy?”

 

Jordan grins at her. “As long as they quit battering the back of my head, I am  _ ecstatic _ .”

 

The limo pulls up and Joy braces herself, willing herself not to react too visibly. Regardless, her jaw drops when the three pirates step out of car. Her mother’s eyes,  _ her _ eyes, set in the face of a tall, pale, pirate scan the crowd warily. “Damn, he’s pretty.” She doesn’t realize she spoke the thought out loud until Jordan laughs brightly.

 

“Pretty sure he’s taken.” Jordan nods toward where Harry’s fingers are looped through one of Uma’s belt loops.

 

Joy pulls a face. “ _ Ew _ . Not like that. He’s really not my type.”

 

The assembled crowd is mostly made up of what are clearly Auradon kids through and through. 

 

The three pirates, though, automatically focus on a girl at the far edge of the crowd. They can’t help it -- she stands out. The hemline of her dark pink dress is clearly toeing the line of what Auradon considers appropriate if the looks from some of the other students are anything to go by. It’s accented by a wide black leather belt, low leather boots and fingerless black gloves. The look is completed by dreadlocks pulled back into a loose bun, some falling loose around her face, and the metal of multiple piercings glinting in both ears. But what really draws their stares, are the wings fluttering lightly behind her. If they didn’t know better, they would all swear she was from the Isle; what kind of hero’s kid had wings like pitch black sails? 

 

Ben drags them straight toward the girl and her companion. “This is Jordan Djinn and Joy Rogers,” he gestures to them in turn, “Jordan, Joy, meet Harry, Gil, and Uma.”

 

“And who do you belong to?” Harry drawls. “Because if I didn’t know better, lass,” he reaches up and trails his hook gently down Joy’s cheek, impressed when she raises one blonde brow and doesn’t so much as flinch, “I’d think ye came from the Isle with us.”

 

“Tinker Bell,” Joy answers, grateful her voice remains steady.

 

Harry freezes. Joy almost flinches at the ice in his blue eyes, has to remind herself that even though he probably knows who  _ his  _ mother is, there is no way he knows who  _ her _ father is and he’s probably assuming that Tink moved on and forgot all about them. Joy blinks rapidly to hold back tears. 

 

Ben continues, completely oblivious to the real tension, but clearly nervous about the hook, “Uma, you’ll be rooming with Joy. She can show you where your room is while I show Harry and Gil to theirs, then we’ll meet back up for the rest of the tour.”

 

Joy holds Harry’s eyes a moment longer before she forces her gaze toward Uma with a smile. “This way.”

 

Uma walks into the room, spies her two measly bags stacked at the foot of the bed, and stops dead as a thought registers. “Thought his kingliness said we were rooming together.”

 

“We are,” Joy confirms.

 

“One bed,” Uma points out.

 

Joy waves dismissively toward the window seat, part of which is taken up by a curtained, four poster mahogany doll bed.

 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Uma snarls.

 

Joy stares at her blankly and then promptly doubles over laughing.

 

Uma glares at her and turns to storm out.

 

Joy moves to block her path. “Wait. I’m sorry. Clearly I didn’t think this one through. Just… actually, it’s easier to show you.” Joy takes a step back and promptly shrinks in a flash of gold dust. Joy flutters in front of her face, roughly the size of Uma’s fist. “Ta-da!”

 

Uma stares for a full minute before she cracks a grin. “Neat trick.” 

 

Joy curtsies and grins back.

  
  


“Where’s yer escort?” Harry asks acidly as Uma approaches them in the courtyard.

 

Joy hops from her perch on Uma’s shoulder and shifts size in midair, lands lightly on her feet well into Harry’s personal space. “Right here.”

 

Harry stumbles back, cursing vehemently. 

 

Gil’s eyes go wide. “That was awesome.”

 

Joy turns to him with a brilliant smile. “Thank you.”

 

Uma hauls Harry back to his feet and leans in close. “Whatever crawled up your ass, get it out. I like this girl.”

 

Joy pretends she didn’t hear.

 

Ben bounces back up to the group. “Everyone all settled in? Yeah? Great! Follow me!”

 

Joy spends the tour pointedly ignoring the thinly veiled glares Harry keeps sending her way. She focuses on Gil’s infectious enthusiasm instead. It’s honestly hard to focus on anything else in the presence of his wide-eyed wonder. She drops onto the blanket next to him when they break from their little tour to picnic by a nearby river.

 

He looks over at her clearly surprised.

 

She smiles. “So, Gil, think you’ll like it here?”

 

Gil nods enthusiastically and immediately begins speaking despite his mouthful of sandwich. “Yeah, I--”

 

Uma throws a carrot stick at his head. “Swallow, then speak.” 

 

Gil blushes and swallows before he speaks again.

 

Joy grins and decides he reminds her very much of an overgrown puppy. She thinks she’ll keep him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gil knocks on the open door of Joy and Uma’s room a bit sheepishly. Joy looks up from her ungraceful sprawl on the floor as he shuffles his feet.

 

“Hey, Gil! What’s up?”

 

“I was looking for Uma.”

 

“She’s out with Harry. I think they were terrorizing the R.O.A.R. team. Anything I can help you with?”

 

Gil shrugs and mumbles incoherently.

 

Joy rolls her eyes and shoves to her feet long enough to drag him into the room and down onto the floor next to her. She quirks an eyebrow. “Again? Audibly this time?”

 

Gil mouths  _ audibly _ silently.

 

Joy bites back a grin. “Loud enough for me to hear you, Gil.” 

 

He huffs out a breath. “Homework here is different than it was on the Isle. Like, we actually  _ have _ homework here.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It’s confusing,” Gil mumbles.

 

Joy can’t resist the urge to wrap an arm around his shoulders. She rests her head on his shoulder. Rooming with Uma, she quickly learned it was best to make offers for help seem as utterly nonchalant and commonplace as possible. Not making eye contact seems to be key to that. Then she shakes her head. Uma and Gil are entirely different creatures. She releases his shoulders and shuffles around in front of him, lightly chucks his chin up so he has meet her gaze. “Gil, this isn’t the Isle. You can ask for help here, and no one will ostrac- no one will think less of you for it. Show me what you’re stuck on.”

 

Gil’s hopeful little smile tugs at her heartstrings so hard she has to wipe the soppy grin off her face before he actually looks up at her again.

 

* * *

 

Harry is glaring at her again. Joy glares back and seriously contemplates flinging pudding at his face.

 

“That’s a kinda evil looking grin. Should I be worried?” Gil asks around a mouthful.

 

Joy reaches over and taps his chin gently. “Gil, you’re adorable, but if you keep talking with your mouth full, I will convince FG to institute a remedial manners class.”

 

Gil blushes, swallows. “Sorry. Evil grin?”

 

Joy picks up her spoon, eyes still on Harry across the table. “I’m considering flinging pudding at Harry here.”

 

“‘Cause he’s glaring at you again?”

 

“‘Cause he’s glaring at me again,” Joy confirms with a nod.

 

Uma takes notice of the stare down and punches Harry in the shoulder. “Knock it off, Harry.”

 

Harry immediately turns his attention to Uma. Joy turns hers to her food. Gil and Uma frown at them both.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve been getting awfully chummy with our new pirate friends,” Zaida observes with an arched brow and sly grin.

 

Joy flings a fist full of gold right at her face. “So?”

 

A burst of Zaida’s cherry red magic hits where Joy had been standing two seconds before. “ _ Especially _ tall, blonde, and muscley.”

 

Joy drops a cloud of gold from directly above Zaida, causing the other’s girl’s hair to glow green. “How’s Jay, by the way?”

 

Zaida spins and manages to hit Joy full in the chest, causing Joy’s wings to flash through a neon rainbow.

 

Joy drifts to the ground. “ _ Ugh _ I’m gonna spend the rest of the day looking like a strobe light.”

 

Zaida points to her hair. “And I look like Christmas threw up on me.”

 

“Draw?”

 

“Draw.”

 

Zaida looks at her. “Seriously, though? Gil?”

 

Joy shrugs. “The other day… FG was being a hellbat in magic class so I was already cranky, and Chad made a jab at Gil and I flung a curse in his face. FG would probably try sending me to the Isle if she would’ve caught me. When I told Gil that, he laughed and said he’d go with me. But he’s so innocent… it’s a toss up between him and Dizzy on who’s the most innocent person I’ve ever met… kinda like a puppy that you leave at home when you go to work. You could be the best or the worst person on the planet, but they’re happy to see you either way just because they’re yours.”

 

“So you decided to keep him?”

 

“He never expects anything from me,” Joy answers quietly, “he just lets me be me.”

 

“Fair enough. Well, let’s go give everyone a reason to laugh.”

 

Joy groans. “Why did we decide to spar before classes instead of at the end of the day like normal so the damage can wear off while we hide?”

 

Zaida laughs. “Because we like to live on the edge. Let’s go before we’re late.”

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you avoided the question about Jay!” Joy calls at her friend’s retreating back.


	3. Chapter 3

Joy all but skips to her music class.

 

When she had first transferred from Neverland to Auradon, she had considered intentionally bombing the class. Everyone knew her mother didn’t have a musical bone in her body. But Joy was good at music, and she loved it. Her bad girl image could gracefully bow out in favor of music.

 

She still relishes the memory of everyone’s shocked faces the first time she sat down at the piano, just as she relishes the irony of this purely good thing she has, that all of Auradon fawns over, being something she inherited from her “villain” father. She also still pretends not to notice her mother tearing up every time she sits down at the piano at home.

 

She freezes just before she drops into her seat near her favorite piano, because Harry Hook is sitting _at_ her favorite piano, playing her favorite song, so focused on the music he hasn’t even noticed her. She drops her bag into her chair and silently slides onto the bench next to him -- he still doesn’t look up at her. She’s been dying to try a harmony she’s been working on for this song for months, but this is the first time she’s heard anyone else play the song _right_ and her hands drift across the keys of their own volition.

 

Their fingers dance across the keys, moving in entrancing synchronicity. The notes twine around each other, haunting and beautiful.

 

She doesn’t notice their audience until the rest of the class starts clapping as the last notes fade.

 

The teacher is exclaiming over having _two_ prodigies in class now and Joy belatedly realizes Harry is not there on a whim, he must have transferred into the class. She shrugs it off -- maybe he’ll stop glaring at her so much if they have something like this to connect over. That hope dies as soon as Harry finally looks over to identify his partner.

 

The soft smile on his face vanishes in favor of his usual glare at the sight of her. Joy can’t even muster the ire to glare back. She just gives him a genuine smile. “You play well.”

 

Harry deflates, just enough to offer a grudging, “Aye, so do you.”

 

Her smile softens, and she has an idea, tries to offer him a subtle hint, “Thank you. My father plays.”

 

The hint does the opposite of what she hopes for. Harry stiffens and he turns away. Joy’s patience snaps. She grabs Harry by the ear, ignoring the teacher’s protests as she drags him from the classroom. He squawks protests and and curses as she ushers him down the halls and up to the dorms. Ben and Aziz’s room opens with a wave of her hand. Jordan looks up in surprise when she bursts into the room. “Jordan, can I borrow your lamp?”

 

Jordan snaps her fingers in response. Blue-violet smoke pours from the golden lamp on the windowsill, engulfing them and pulling them forward. Joy releases Harry’s ear as they stumble into the sitting room of Jordan’s lamp.

 

Harry immediately rounds on her. “What the bloody hell?”

 

Joy gets right up in his face -- he’s really not _that_ much taller than her -- and demands, “ _What_ is your problem with me?”

 

Harry stares at her for a handful of moments before he utterly deflates. He turns away, pacing across the plush Persian rug before slumping to the ground against a pillar. Joy silently drops to the ground in front of him, waiting.

 

When he finally looks at her, his eyes are sad. “It’s not you, lass… it’s not your fault. Not any of it. Ye were just the easiest target for a thing ye’ve got nothin’ to do with. Shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’ve been a right ass, haven’t I?”

 

Joy smiles sadly. “A bit, yeah, but… I do understand why.”

 

Harry laughs bitterly and hangs his head, mumbles into his drawn up knees. “Ye really don’t, lass.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Joy challenges.

 

Harry glances at her through the fringe of his bangs, and his eyes tell her he thinks she’s full of it.

 

She takes a deep breath. “You met me and you automatically jumped to conclusions. You assumed she moved on with her life and forgot all about you.”

 

Harry’s head jerks up -- he’s watching her sharply now.

 

“I understand why you might think that, but it isn’t true.”

 

Tears well up in Harry’s eyes.

 

Joy blinks back her own. “My name is Joy Rogers,” she says, voice rough, “and I was named for my father’s ship. I’ve never met him, but I know I got my skin from him, while you obviously got yours from Mom. I know he plays piano and I know we both inherited that from him, because Mom can’t carry a tune in a bucket, but she cries every time I play. Just like she cries every year on my big brother’s birthday.”

 

Harry stares at her, watery eyed as his brain tries to wrap around what she’s telling him.

 

“You can’t imagine how excited I was about finally getting to meet my big brother,” she takes a shuddering breath and attempts a grin, “but then he turned out to be kind of an asshole.”

 

Harry barks out a wetly broken laugh and folds in on himself again as his shoulders shake. Joy can’t tell if he’s laughing or crying, but for the first time since she told him who her mother is, she’s not worried about him trying to gut her with his hook if she touches him -- partially because it’s still sitting on the piano in the music room -- and she scoots next to him and wraps her arms around him as best she can. He immediately leans into her.

 

Several minutes pass before he still and turns his face toward her and offers a mumbled, “Sorry.”

 

“Water under the bridge,” she assures as she stands and holds a hand out. “How about we start over? I’m Joy, and I’m your sister.”

 

“Harry.” He takes her hand, lets her haul him to his feet. “Anything we both got from Mum?”

 

Joy grins. “Our eyes.”

 

“We can’t tell anyone about this, can we?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

When they emerge from Jordan’s lamp, Zaida is there and staring out the window with a bemused grin.

 

Jordan immediately points Joy toward the commons. “Go calm her down before she tears this place apart.”

 

Joy’s about to ask what she’s talking about when Uma’s voice drifts through the open window. Joy rushes over to look down. Uma is right under King Beast’s statue, waving Harry’s hook in the air and screeching at everyone who passes.

 

Joy flinches and glances over her shoulder at Harry. “Next time I kidnap you, remind me to warn your girlfriend first.” She pushes the window open further and leans out. “Uma! He’s up here!”

 

Uma storms in moments later, quickly patting Harry down, apparently searching for injuries, even as she absentmindedly hands him his hook. Harry grins down at her fondly, submitting to her fussing with good grace. As soon as she’s satisfied he’s unharmed, she spins toward Joy.

 

Harry wraps an arm around her waist and lifts her off her feet. “Don’t think so, luv.”

  
Joy bites back a laugh and nods at him over Uma’s head, mouths, “ _Tell her,_ ” before she turns to make excuses to Jordan and Zaida.


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s Mum like?” Harry asks quietly as they’re laying on the beach watching the stars one night.

 

Joy sits up abruptly. Opens her mouth to answer, closes it again, repeats the motion a couple times. Finally, she stands. “Come on.”

 

“What?”

 

Joy grabs his arm and tugs at him until he stands. “Go pack a bag. We’re leaving for a few days.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Neverland. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before now. Should’ve been the first thing on my mind when you got here. Go. Clothes, toothbrush, guyliner. Pack,” Joy orders. “I’ll tell Uma I’m kidnapping you so she doesn’t burn the school down looking for you while we’re gone.”

 

Harry opens his mouth, but Joy cuts him off. “I’ll make sure she comes down for a kiss goodbye.”

 

Harry scowls, but heads off toward the dorms.

 

Joy takes the short route by flying directly to her window.

 

Uma barely blinks, still sharpening her sword lazily as Joy shifts back to normal size and grabs a bag from the bottom of her wardrobe. “Going somewhere?”

 

“Kidnapping your boyfriend for the long weekend,” Joy answers as she shoves a few things into her bag.

 

Uma looks up at her then. “Excuse me?”

 

“We’ve still got a couple hours of starlight left and we don’t have class Monday. I’m taking him to Neverland.”

 

Uma’s face immediately softens. “Oh.”

 

Joy jerks her head toward the door. “Go kiss him goodbye while I don’t have to watch.”

 

Uma smirks and heads for the door.

 

* * *

 

“How, exactly, are we getting to Neverland, dear sister?” Harry eyes the sky warily.

 

Joy grins mischievously. “We’re flying.” The moment Harry looks down at her, she blows a handful of gold dust directly in his face. “Think happy thoughts.”

 

Harry sneezes violently.

 

* * *

 

 

“Joy! I didn’t know you were coming home this weekend!” Tinker Bell exclaims when Joy walks into the dining room.

 

Joy shrugs and hugs her mother. “It was a last minute trip. You’ve got us until Monday afternoon.”

 

Tinker Bell pulls back, eyebrow raised. “Us?”

 

Joy grins. “I hope you don’t mind, but I brought someone with me.” 

 

“Better not be a boy,” Tink warns, “I told you, no boys until I figure out how to spring your dad from that damn island. I  _ refuse _ to deal with boys as if I was a single parent.”

 

Harry laughs as he comes up behind Joy.

 

Joy’s smile softens. “I think you’ll make an exception for this one.” She steps aside. “You know Harry, right?”

 

Harry shuffles and offers an awkward wave. “Hi Mum.”

 

Tinker Bell, who Joy has never once seen speechless, freezes, utterly silent. She stares at the teenager with her husband’s grin and her bright eyes. Tears fill her own eyes. 

 

Joy gently nudges her forward. She immediately snaps out of her daze and grabs Harry, pilling him into her, drawing him down to her level and wrapping her arms around him as he buries his face in her shoulder. Joy is pretty sure they’re both crying and Tinker Bell keeps whispering Harry’s name. Joy beams.   
  


* * *

 

 

“You really can’t stay longer?” Tinker Bell asks.

 

Joy shakes her head. “There’s a Council meeting tonight about the future of the Isle.”

 

Tinker Bell pauses. “Mind if I tag along?”

 

Joy grins. Harry might not see it, but Joy has watched her mother’s infamous temper build into a righteous rage over the last three days and she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to be there to see it blow.

 

* * *

 

Joy and Harry slip into their seats on the side of the Council hall moments before the meeting begins. Tinker Bell lingers in the back.

 

The meeting goes smoothly enough until Ben brings up bringing more Isle kids over. Fortunately for them, Joy doesn’t see who makes the comment, but  _ someone _ does.

 

“You really want to continue this little experiment, your highness? The first batch ended up with Maleficent released and this second batch… are they even trying to reform? That Hook boy is nothing short of volatile!”

 

Harry immediately tenses, but relaxes just as quickly when Joy reaches out and grabs his hand at the same time as Tinker Bell’s voice rings through the Council room, “ _ Volatile _ ?”

 

Silence rings.

 

Tinker Bell strides into the middle of the room, face red and magic snapping around her. “Volatile? You think he’s volatile? What the flying fuck did you  _ think _ was going to happen when you sent a two-year-old to be raised on an island full of the scum of the earth? Honestly! I’ll say now what I said then and what I’ve been saying since: what the hell gave  _ anyone _ the brilliant idea that we should send innocent  _ children _ to that god-forsaken hunk of rock? Since when do the heroes punish kids for their parents alleged crimes? I  _ begged _ for Harry to be left with me when James Hook was sent to the Isle! But this joke of a Council wouldn’t even consider it! They told me no child of a villain was worth charity. Since when is love for one’s own child charity? My son is not volatile! My son is  _ broken and it’s your fault _ .”

 

“Go, Mom,” Joy whispers as silence rings through the room.

 

Next to her, Harry is beaming.

 

“Son?” Fairy Godmother finally manages to squeak.

 

Tinker Bell’s ire focuses entirely on the blue fairy. “Yes, you ignorant twit,  _ my son _ . My son, born with magic and cut off from it and separated from his mother barely out of infancy because of  _ your _ prejudice. Some fairy godmother you are.”

 

Fairy Godmother sits up straight, clearly about to protest, when a flash of gold hits her in the face. She opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. All eyes turn to Joy.

 

Joy keeps her tone and face bland. “Oops.”

 

Up on the dais next to Ben, Mal looks like she’s trying not to laugh.

 

“Joy! That’s not allowed!” Audrey screeches.

 

“Can it, or you’re next!” Zaida warns from her spot in the front of the room.

 

“King Benjamin,” Tinker Bell turns to the young king, “your peer advisors are clearly far wiser than your current Council - something you may want to take into consideration. I am only going to say this once, so listen carefully, because it is not a request. Between Auradon and Neverland alone, we can handle the influx of the Isle children. Any born on the Isle or sent there as a young child will  _ immediately _ be given the option to leave the Isle. We are not monsters, and we will not continue to punish children for the transgressions of their parents.”

 

Mulan stands. “China is open to these children as well.” 

 

Next to her Jasmine does the same. “As is Agrabah.”

 

Tinker Bell nods to them both gratefully.

 

“And if the Council refuses?” Aurora asks snobbishly.

 

“Simple,” Tinker Bell answers, “I will tear the barrier down.”

 

Aurora gasps.

 

Mulan grins savagely. “It’s been a while since my army got to put their training to use. That could be fun.”

 

“My army is small,” Jasmine shrugs, “but a bit more specialized. I’m sure they would appreciate the opportunity to put their skills to use as well.”

 

“I had the Isle under the heel of my boot without magic. Imagine what I can do with it,” Mal adds, and suddenly it’s never been clearer that this girl is the daughter of one of the most powerful villains in history who made the  _ choice _ to be good, but could easily not be.

 

“Are settled on that, then?” Tinker Bell asks.

 

Ben is grinning like a loon. “As far as I’m concerned. We’ll have to work out a way to assure no one with ill-intent crosses over, of course-”

 

“I may have an idea for that,” Zaida interjects.

 

Ben’s grin grows. “I’ll send emissaries within the week.”

 

Tinker Bell nods. “Acceptable. In the meantime, I’m going to retrieve my husband. You can take it up with Peter precisely why he doesn’t need to be on Isle.”

 

“Husband?” Someone shouts.

 

Tinker Bell rolls her eyes. “Yes, husband. You idiots really think I had two kids with any of the idiots from around here?”

 

_ Two _ ? Fairy Godmother mouths before her eyes go wide and focus on Joy, still grasping Harry’s hand. Joy tips an imaginary hat at her and flips her dreads behind her shoulder.

 

Wendy drags a protesting Peter down from the balcony by his ear.

 

“I am  _ not _ going to agree with letting that maniac off the Isle!” Peter exclaims.

 

“You most certainly are,” Wendy demands, “because everything he did, you childishly egged him into. You forget, dear husband, that I spent time with James Hook on my first trip to Neverland. He’s actually a quite pleasant individual. And because of your immaturity, your best friend has spent nearly two decades separated from her family - from her husband and her  _ child _ .”

 

Peter immediately deflates.

 

Wendy turns to Tinker Bell. “I am so sorry. I never knew.”

 

Peter turns to her as well. “Sorry, Tink. I never… you never said anything. But I… no, Wendy’s right. I was childish. I’ll fix this. Go get him.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tinker Bell glowers at the young king, magic still sparking around her. “You planning on stopping me, little king?” 

 

“No, ma’am.” Ben smiles nervously and holds out a small remote. “This opens the bridge.”

 

“Miss--er--Mrs. Captain Bell--Hook, uh…” 

 

Tinker Bell turns toward the stumbling voice and comes face to face with a sheepish looking Carlos de Vil. She quirks an eyebrow at him impatiently.

 

“You’re going to the Isle, right?”

 

“Kid, if you’re about to try to stop me…”

 

Carlos shakes his head quickly. “No! I uh… here.” He shoves a metal pendant on a long leather band into her hand. “It’s… well, it’s a combination of technology and magic. Joy and Mal have been helping me with it. As long as it’s touching your skin it should bypass the barrier.”

 

Tinker Bell quirks an eyebrow at him again.

 

Carlos blushes. “It’ll let you use your magic on the Isle.”

 

At the explanation, Tinker Bell offers a wide, genuine smile. She pecks a kiss on the blushing boy’s cheek and shoves the bridge remote into his hand - she won’t be needing it. “Thank you, Carlos.”

 

She ties the leather securely around her neck and tucks the pendant under her shirt as she lets her wings burst out and takes a running leap into the sky.

 

She feels a little resistance as she bursts through the barrier, but her wings hold steady and her magic still sparks around her. She draws the sword from the belt at her waist and lands on her feet, meets the gazes of the gaping Isle dwellers with all the defiance of her youth. 

 

“Hook,” Tinker Bell demands.

 

“How do you use magic in the barrier?”

 

Tinker Bell’s head snaps to the left. Jafar, far fallen from his glory days but still recognizable, is staring at her hungrily, his eyes following every arc of the magic snapping off her skin. Tinker Bell levels her sword at his throat. “Hook,” she growls.

 

Jafar’s eyes widen as the tip of her sword pierces his skin. A drop of his blood trickles down her blade and he pointes shakily. “Docks.”

 

It comes as no surprise that the villains of the Isle try to block her way. Tinker Bell’s okay with that. It’s safer to let the violence of her temper loose here than it would be to let it loose in Auradon. She is under no misconception that anyone getting in her way is trying to protect her husband; they’re all just looking to tangle with a hero after twenty years of being denied vengeance. She’s not in a mood to deny their need for a fight - she’s got the same itch under her skin.

 

The Isle isn’t laid out in any sensible way. Tinker Bell figures if she follows the smell of rotting fish that seems to permeate the Isle, she’ll eventually run into the docks. A gleaming red car in her peripheral vision stops her in her tracks. Stories of the Isle Harry had haltingly stuttered out over hot chocolate in her dining room seep past the edges of her rage. She closes her eyes and pictures Carlos’ pale arm reaching toward her with the necklace, the faint scars trailing across his skin in very deliberate places. The rage clouds back in.  _ A short detour won’t hurt _ . 

 

Tinker Bell kicks the front door to Hell Hall in with a resounding bang that makes sheetrock powder fall from the walls. It’s easy to follow the path to Cruella’s bedroom - it’s clearly the most oft tread. Cruella stares at Tinker Bell, all wide-eyed shock, from her seat at her vanity when Tinker Bell kicks the bedroom door in as well.

 

“Wha-?” Cruella shrieks. 

 

“Quiet!” Tinker Bell cuts her off, eyes scanning the room. 

 

She smirks when her gaze lands on the open closet to the side. The closet is near to bursting with fur coats. On the floor, toward the front, is a ratty mattress and a threadbare pillow. Tinker Bell didn’t know before that moment exactly how exponentially her rage could increase. 

 

Without a word, Tinker Bell sheaths her sword and flings fist full after fist full of gold flames into the center of the closet. Cruella shrieks in rage and flies toward her. Tinker Bell shrinks and flits around behind the woman’s head before shifting back to a normal size and shoving the villain face first into the door frame. She takes no small satisfaction in ripping the head off her  _ Baby _ on the woman’s hideous scarf. On her way back out the door, she sets the car on fire for good measure.

 

By the time Tinker Bell finally reaches the edge of the docks, golden flames can be seen licking up into the sky, nearly to the crest of the dome, and Cruella’s shrieks can be heard all over the Isle.

 

Hook’s daughters stand shoulder to shoulder at the bottom of the stairs to the docks.

 

Tinker Bell levels her sword at them. “Move.” 

 

“Why should we?” Harriet snarls.

 

“I am taking my husband and his crew off this forsaken Isle. And nobody, not even you girls, are going to stand in my way.”

 

“Husband?” CJ scoffs.

 

Tinker Bell’s magic sparks. “I did wonder if he’d ever told you. Apparently, he decided you couldn’t be trusted.”

 

Harriet draws her sword. “What if we decide you should take us all?”

 

“You’d have to be able to best me, child. And I promise you aren’t that good.” Tinker Bell lunges.

 

The fight is short and brutal -- bloody, but not deadly. Tinker Bell could never bring herself to kill her husband’s girls. The Isle is punishment enough. She leaves them in an unconscious heap and makes her way steadily toward the familiar shape of the  _ Jolly Roger _ at the end of the pier.

 

* * *

 

Hook stares. He isn’t sure he’s capable of anything else at the moment. Word had spread quickly over the Isle of Peter Pan’s green fairy cutting her way across the island with magic and sword, demanding Hook. He couldn’t dare let himself hope. Yet now she’s striding up his gangplank, all verdant and gold fury.

 

Her blonde hair is falling loose of its customary high bun and her face is flushed. Her tight green top and figure hugging leather pants - they might have been a light brown once - are covered in blood. Her sword - blade and pommel both - drips crimson. Her wings vibrate in unsuppressed fury. Hook has never seen anything more beautiful in his life. She can’t possibly be real.

 

“Cap’n! Cap’n! Miss Tink’s here, she is! Cap’n! It was true. She’s here!” Smee babbles excitedly, prattling around behind Hook.

 

Tinker Bell’s lips quirk up fondly. “Mr. Smee, as your captain seems to have lost his tongue, I suppose I’ll address you. Does this old heap still sail?”

 

Smee smiles broadly. “The  _ Jolly Roger _ is still as fit as she ever was.”

 

“Well, then, lads. Let’s be off.”

 

“You mean… out of here?”

 

“Away from the Isle. Now.”

 

Smee scuttles up toward the wheel. “You heard the lady, lads. Set sail!”

 

For once in their lives, the pirates all set about their jobs without even a hint of grumbling, raucous, relieved laughter filling the ship. Tinker Bell closes her eyes and lets her magic spread over the ship and it’s crew. Her eyes snap open and her gaze flashes to the right. She spins and grabs the pirate nearest her by the throat. “You are not one of my crew,” she snarls.

 

“Cap’n took him in, Missus Cap’n,” Smee reassures. “He’s good people.”

 

She releases the pirate and turns her gaze back to her husband. He hasn’t moved. He’s still staring at her in obvious disbelief. She takes the opportunity to observe the changes twenty years had wrought in him. His red coat is ratty and near threadbare, his black hair dull, and his dark skin wan. He is too thin, and he has new scars, but he is alive, and he is still as handsome as ever. She swallows back tears. Sometimes she forgets how much Joy looks like him.

 

“Miss Tink! We’re comin’ up on the barrier!” Smee calls down from the helm, panicked. 

 

Tinker Bell takes a deep breath and closes her eyes again, double checking that the whole ship is covered in her magic. “Full ahead, Smee! The ship will pass through.”

 

Again, she feels that slight resistance, but the pendant is warm against her chest, and the ship passes through unscathed. The crew cheers and Tinker Bell lets the last of her rage drain away as turns her gaze back on her husband. He  _ still _ hasn’t moved. She rolls her eyes and takes his hand. 

 

Tinker Bell smiles up at the first mate. “Straight to Auradon, Smee. We’ve got family waiting.” 

 

She drags Hook across the deck and into the captain’s cabin, shutting the door firmly behind them. 

 

He finally blinks and reaches toward her, only to pull back at the last second as if he’s still scared she isn’t really there. Tinker Bell catches his hand and brings it to her face. “James.”

 

“Tink,” he whispers brokenly

 

“I’m here.” She nods and turns her head to kiss his palm. She scowls briefly and points at his face. “And that look right there, the one on your face right now, I hope you realize you passed that utterly-smitten-hung-the-stars-in-the-sky expression on to our son. Have you  _ seen _ him look at Ursula’s daughter?” 

 

He laughs down at her tremulously, and they both cry when he finally gathers her into his arms and squeezes her tightly against his chest.

 

* * *

 

Joy grips Harry’s hand so tightly he winces. The death grip she has on his bicep with her other hand is sure to leave bruises.

 

He shakes his arm gently. “Easy does it, girl.”

 

Joy grimaces up at him apologetically and loosens her hold. “Sorry.”

 

He pats her hand where it’s gripping his arm and smirks. “‘S alright, lass.”

 

And then the  _ Jolly Roger _ is right there and Joy is practically vibrating, because standing right there on the deck are  _ both _ of her parents, and they’re holding hands and they look So. Damn. Happy.

 

* * *

 

 

The dock comes into sight and Hook can’t help but stare. His son is there, his friends behind him, but next to him… next to Harry is a dark-skinned fairy with even darker wings and blonde dreadlocks, his wife’s bright blue eyes and his own grin. 

 

He looks down at Tinker Bell, whose grin is far more mischievous than any “good” fairy has a right to be. “So, I  _ might _ have forgotten to mention…”

 

If she says anything else, it fades into the background as the young fairy flies over the water to land in front of him on deck.

 

Tinker Bell squeezes his arm. “James, meet Joy.”

 

Joy grins up at him, a small, hopeful little thing. “Hi, Dad.”

 

And Captain James Hook - a pirate feared across the seven seas - breaks down in tears as he gathers his baby girl in his arms for the first time. 

 

The moment is broken by Harry’s loud, vehement cursing from the dock.

 

Joy turns to look at her brother and immediately doubles over laughing, because her bad boy, bad ass big brother is suddenly sporting massive, shimmering bright, near translucent gold wings.

 

“Dean?” A voice calls from the water.

 

One of Hook’s pirates, a tall, burly, dark-haired, heavily tattooed man straightens, looks around. “Arista?”

 

Joy flutters up to see a light eyed, fair haired mermaid in red - one of Ariel’s older sisters, Joy is pretty sure - floating almost in arm’s length of the ship.

 

“Who’s off my ship, lass?” Hook calls up to Joy.

 

“One of Triton’s daughters, I think.”

 

The burly pirate, Dean, Joy is guessing, takes a running dive off the edge of the ship. Arista squeals and all but tackles the pirate the moment he resurfaces. Joy drops back to the deck.

 

“Dean’s wife.” Hook explains.

 

Joy’s face falls a bit. “How many families were separated because of the Isle?”

 

“Many, little one.” Hook brushes his hand down her cheek.

 

“Can we help them?”

 

Tink nods firmly. “Of course,” her gaze drifts back to the dock and she smirks, “but right now, I think we need to go help you brother.”

 

Joy glances over her shoulder, sees Harry still struggling with his wings and laughs. “Yeah, probably.”


End file.
